Lost and In Love
by playing-with-wolves
Summary: I remember the first time I saw her. It was like my entire world had changed, with one glance. I saw a future flash i front of my eyes. Three kids-2 boys, one girl, a beautiful wedding, an amazing honeymoon. Growing old and playing golf together. I was a future. One I could one dream of. A future that was finally becoming a reality.
1. Chapter 1--Ditch With Us

**[Chapter 1]**

"How was it?" Quincy Lujan asked his daughter, the same question he asked her every other Monday morning. Asked so many times the entire conversation lost its entire meaning. It was a polite question that lacks any sincerity or care. Smiling at a stranger polite, you do it with pleasant intentions. Makes you feel warm inside and if it brightens their day then so be it. A selfish type of politeness. Allows you to feel better about yourself instead of having cared for them or their answer.

That's why Ashtyn always responded in the same way. A deep sigh and shake of her head. She'd glanced out the window with tired eyes and watch the trees pass as her father drove back to La Push.

No, today wasn't any different from the hundred other Monday mornings that Ashtyn had experienced since her parents got a divorce.

"Love you," Quincy said, like he did every time, as they pulled up to La Push Reservation High School. Ashtyn leaned over and pecked his cheek before grabbing her nap sack and leaping out of the black pick up truck.

"You too," she smiled before pushing the door shut and trekking towards her locker.

"Hey Ash!" The teenager didn't even have turn from her locker to see who it was. The excitement and childish voice gave him away.

"Yes, Seth?" Uninterested, unfocused. Ashtyn was much more intrigued by the order of her ratty old textbooks and misplacement of her pencil bag then what the freshman had to say.

"Jake and Paul and Jared and I are going down to First Beach," her body shifted around and finally faced him. Black hair was standing tall, but not as tall as its human actually stood. She had watched Seth go, almost over night, from 5'6 to 6'6. It depressed her that she had to look up at a boy who was three years younger than her. But she learned to accept the height change and hyperactivity with open arms. All of the boys in Sam's gang of misfits were tall and big. Steroid big and medieval torture stretcher tall. "Just skip with us okay? You don't have to keep that stick up your ass all the time."

"First period," Ashtyn clicked her tongue in disapproval but she knew it was no use. By even turning around she had agreed to it. "Fine, but I'm driving. I'm not dying at 18 because of a car accident."

"But Ash," Seth let his bottom lip fall as he looked down at the older girl. "I'm a great driver."

"You'll get me killed," Ashtyn grabbed the keys to her Jeep out of her locker and started towards the exit. "Why are ya'llditching any way?" It was a waste of a question. But she was so focused on diverting Seth attention away from her to something else.

"Why not. It's a pretty day. Actually sunny out," a smirk came across Seth's face,"And I pretty sure Paul only invited you so he could see you in a two piece." Her hand flew out almost immediately and hit him in the stomach. A groan came from her as she shook her hand,"Abs of steep, my friend," Ashtyn might have lacked an actual brother but the La Push boys definitely made up for it.

They were there for her when her parents got a divorce. They were there for her when her mother got pregnant with another man's kid. They were there for her when she got the stomach flu and even when she broke her arm. But with each bonfire and hair cut, it seems they begin to push away from her and closer to Sam Uley. Stop being her brothers and start being his.

If keeping close to the boys meant breaking school rules and ditching, than so be it.


	2. Chapter 2--Trouble

**[Chapter 2]**

It was one of the rare days in Washington where the sun was a'shining and the clouds where no where in sight. It must have been a good 85 degrees and everyone was taking advantage of the heat.

"I know I put it in here," Ashtyn muttered as she crawled through the backseat of her with a desperate hope of finding her black, tied bikini.

"This it?" Seth had a huge smirk on his face. He stood outside of the white Jeep with a black, tied bikini top in hand. He studied the suit with a childish gleam in his eyes. "Paul must love it. It's so s-"

"Fuck you, Clearwater," Ashtyn snapped as she reached out and grabbed the top from him. Seth chuckled as he moved to the back of the Jeep and began rummaging in search for towels and maybe a chair. Ashtyn sat in the Jeep and quickly changed out of sight before climbing out.

"Paul's one lucky boy," Seth looked Ash up and down twice before grinning. She shook her head and let out a chuckle as they both walked down the beach. The sand was warm and a lot kinder than the pavement. Ashtyn let her toes sink into the warmth as they walked.

"Ashtyn!" Her eyes looked up to see Paul Lahote bounding towards her. He seemed taken back by how she looked. High waisted shorts, a black bikini top, and dark red sunglasses. She looked unbelievably beautiful. Russet skin that glistened under the sun. Amber eyes that sparkled a hello. Long black hair that was into a braid.

Paul's hands went to her waist and he twirled her in a circle. He chocolate-brown eyes danced with excitement once he set her back on her feet. Ashtyn kissed him softly on the lips and placed her hands on his shoulders. At 6 foot even she was no match for his 6'7" frame. But she had no problems with standing on her tip-toes to kiss her boyfriend.

"You look beautiful," Paul murmured as he pulled her into a hug once more.

Ashtyn kissed him a thank you and buried her head against his chest.

"Oh, gross. Get a room, love birds," Seth yelled as he walked by. He threw a blue and red beach towel at Ashtyn and it fell in between the two of them. She giggled and kissed him once more before skipping off closer to the water.

"Dammit Clearwater," Paul called out at the younger boy. He picked up the beach towel, wrapped it into a ball, and threw it at the 15 year old's head.

* * *

The dark blue water moved back and forth against sand. The sun sat high above them all; brighter than it had been all summer. Quil and Jacob ran back and forth along the sand as they threw a ratty old football. Objective of the game? Keep it out of Seth's reach. The younger boy trekked after them; missing the ball by just inches every time.

"You guys suck!" Paul called out from the beach blanket him and Ashtyn laid on. She chuckled against him warm arms that wrapped around her. "I can't believe you skipped classes. You never ditch."

"Want me to go back to school?" Ashtyn taunted with a smirk. She rested her head on his chest and laid close to him. Her eyes looked up at the sky and watched the shiloette of birds chase through it.

"Not at all," Paul murmured as he pulled her close and stroked her arm. "I love you."

"Paul," Ashtyn's voice was soft and warning. It wasn't that the feeling wasn't mutual it was that ever since her parents divorce she'd been cautious around the word love. Around the feeling love. Around love in general. She loved Paul. But love felt so dangerous. So scary. Endless possibilies, good and bad, that could arise.

"I know, love scares you," Paul sighed. He reached out his hand and drew a heart in the sky with his index finger. "I ju-"

"Paul!" Jacob's voice caused the other boy to jump up. His eyes widened as they followed Jacob's out reached hand. At the edge of the shore, where the trees met the sand. Three tall, lanky men stood about 75 feet from them. Seth, Quil, and Jacob bounded over and stood next to them. Paul helped Ashtyn up and placed a protective arm around her waist. His heartbeat sped up and muscles tensed as the boys all recognized the same horrifying detail.

All three of the men whom were walking at an exceptional sped towards the 5 of them, had crimson colored eyes.


	3. Chapter 3--Red Eyes

**[Chapter 3]**

Paul felt his stomach sink as the three men moved closer. His entire body was clenched and he was desperately making an attempt to keep himself calm. He stepped in front of Ashtyn and the three other boys filled the holes; forming a wall around her.

"Paul, what's going on?"Ashtyn asked with a soft voice. She pressed a hand on his shoulder and felt his tense he was. "Paul, what's wrong?"

"Ash, please. Don't say anything. Just trust me," Paul pleaded in a whisper.

"Stay back!" Seth yelled. Ashtyn furrowed her eyebrows and opened her mouth to protest his rudeness but closed it out of trust for Paul. "Filthy blood-suckers."

"Seth," Quil warned in a quiet murmur.

"What's your business here?" Jacob's voice was stern but nicer than the other three would have been. He knew that phasing in front of Ashtyn wasn't what should happen in that moment. Like his mother use to say. Speak before you act.

"What a beautiful smell," the men stood about ten feet from the boys. His voice was riddled with an old Russian accent. The oldest stood in front; he had shoulder-length blonde hair that was pulled into a low ponytail and ghostly pale skin. He was dressed in a button-down and blue jeans. He appeared to be about 25. "Its even stronger than the smell of wet-dog," he tongue ran over his lips that were curled into a grin.

"You're out numbered. A fight isn't what you want. Back the fuck off," Seth snarled a warning.

"Maybe. But numbers aren't everything," the blonde clicked his tongue. The other two grinned and licked their teeth. The man to his right had short and ruffled red hair while the man to his left had a long braid of black. All three of them shared the same ghostly pale skin and crimson colored eyes.

A chuckle came from the blonde's lips as Ashtyn screamed out in pain. She fell to her knees and screamed out again. Paul immediately fell to the ground next to her. His body was shaking with anger. No. Anger wasn't a strong enough word. Livid. He was livid. Lost in the completely disgust and hatred for the creatures causing her pain.

Ashtyn twisted and cringed. Writhing as if she were dying. "Help," she plead out in a whisper though it was quick followed in a scream.

Jacob shook. His body threatening to phase if something wasn't done to stop her pain.

"No, no," the blonde shook his head and clicked his tongue once more. "Nikolai."

The red head smirked and tensed. Ashtyn was slowly lifted off the ground; relaxed and painless but shaking with intense fear. She was "flown" over the boys head till she reached the blonde. He gave a daring smile and grasped tightly to her arm as her feet it the ground again.

"No!" Paul screamed as he rose to his feet. His entire body was shaking. His eyes were bloodshot and shot daggers at the vampires.

"Don't move puppy, I don't like threats. You shape-shift and she dies," the blonde warned.

"Paul," Quil began taking deep breaths to calm down. It wasn't easy but he knew phasing would make matters worse. Paul shook his head in disbelief that he had allowed anything to happen to his love. "Paul. Calm down."

The other boys tried their best to stop shaking.

"Much better. I do love control. It's simply wonderful," The blonde licked his lips as he smiled softly at Ashtyn. "Control over situations. Over emotions. Over myself," he lifted her closer and ran his teeth over her neck. She cried out with fear as tears welled in her eyes. The blonde knew he was pushing his luck. "I didn't come here to kill anyone. Though you do smell exceptional great," he paused to sniff her hair,"I came for a different reason. And as it seems our time has run up. I do ask one favor. If you could relay a message to Carlisle Cullen for me, I'd be entirely grateful. Tell him Casimir is in town."

With that, Casimir dropped Ashtyn. She fell on her hands and knees. Her body was shaking uncontrollably. Casimir smirked again as she let out a bloodcurdling scream. "Just a little incentive for you to keep your distance. My powers stop working once I get far enough away. We'll try and hurry," he knelt down and lifted up Ashtyn's chin,"Let's hope, for your sake, that your doggies stay at bay. Or you'll be unfortunate enough to find out the real strength of my powers. I'm only getting started," he kissed her softly on the lips before turning with Nikolai and the braided man and taking off towards the woods.

Ashtyn screamed out again and clutched her head. Her lip quivered as she whispered,"Please. Make it stop."

Paul jumped next to her. He sat on his knees and pulled her onto his legs. She screamed again and he pulled her close against his chest. "I'm going to kill him. I'll rip their fucking heads off," he said to himself.

Ashtyn cried against his chest until finally she relaxed; pain-free. She was shaking against his chest, so weak and frail. "I don't understand, what...happened," she gasped inbetween sobs.

Jacob shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. Quil looked at Paul and Ashtyn, completely lost and desperately trying to thInk. Seth seemed the only one wanting to react. "We need to go Destroy them."

"We need to go call Sam," Jacob corrected. He touched Paul's shoulder softly. The older boy looked up and nodded. He scooped Ashtyn up bridal style and held her pulled tight against his chest.

"It's going to be alright," Paul promised. Though he didn't sound or appear so sure of everything.

* * *

**Hey guys! please please please review this chapter! really would love to hear what ya'll think! Also I would love it if you checked out my forums! myforums/playing-with-wolves/5934343/ Looking for new people to join. Thanks ya'll! Next update will probably tomorrow morning or night. Please review! **


	4. Chapter 4--But, Ash, pizza

Hey** guys! Make sure to R&R this chapter! Also please please check out my role plays if you enjoy roleplaying! I have a twilight one that's just starting out. The link to it is in my profile as well as in the previous chapter! Thanks y'all! **

* * *

**[Chapter 4]**

"What are we going to do, Sam?"

"We have to call Carlisle."

"We can handle this on our own."

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Sam snarled. He was pacing back and forth through his kitchen. Jacob, Quil, Embry, and Seth say on the dining room chairs. Paul sat leaned up against the blue chair, Ashtyn resting against him in his lap. He ran a hair through her hair and rubbed her shoulder. She had calmed down and had fallen asleep in her lap. Jared and Leah stood leaning against the kitchen's bar. "I need to think," Sam ran his hand through his hair and sighed.

"There were three of them. One went by the name Nikolai, one wasnt introduced, and the leader was named Casimir. Nikolai had the ability to levitate ob-"

"No," Quil interrupted Jacob's reminder. "He didn't lift up Ash. She floated. He had the ability to manipulate the wind."

Jacob waved him off and nodded,"Fine. Wind manipulation. Casimir caused intense pain. A lot of it. before they disappeared, Casimir told us to tell Carlisle he was in town."

"It's the Cullen's fault this happened then. We need to call them and let them deal with it," Leah Growled.

"Leah," both Sam and Jacob snapped at the same time. Sam continued to pace; desperately trying to figure out what to do.

"I'll call Carlisle. Set up a meeting on the Treaty Line. Jacob, Embry, Quil, and Leah, I want you four patrolling until sundown. Than Paul, Jared, and Seth, you're to take over. We'll have the meeting before you switch off. I want one of you staying with Ashtyn at all times. I don't care who. When Paul is patrolling, one of you has to babysit," Paul opened his mouth to protest against Sam's plan but quickly stopped and just kissed Ash's cheek softly. "When she wakes you need to explain it all. It's safer that way."

"I told you, I don't want he-"

"Well she's already apart of this goddamn world. I know this isn't how you want to tell her but you're going to have to get over it," Sam snapped. Paul but his lip to keep from replying. "Good. Now go if you're meant to be patrolling. I'm going to go call Carlisle."

The pack members nodded in obedience and left the house. Some went to run their patrol and the others went to make themselves scarce. What was about to happen wasn't going to be very pleasant.

"Ash, Ash, baby, wake up," Paul slowly shook his girlfriend. Her eyes fluttered open and she immediately moved out of his lap. "I need to talk to you."

"It wasn't a dream was it?" Ash questioned, her bottom lip quivering As he shook his head. "Fuck, Paul. What...happened?"

"The legends...are true," Ashtyn's heart fell to her stomach. She studied Paul and realized how serious he was. The cold-ones, the shape-shifters. The legends she had grown up with. All true.

"So what, you're not a vampire, does that mean?" Ashtyn paused as she looked at her boyfriend,"Youre a shape-shifter?"

"Werewolf," Paul corrected softly.

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me? Why didn't anyone tell me?" Ashtyn yelled.

"I couldn't, Ash. It wasn't that easy. I wanted. Dammit, everyday I wanted to tell you the truth."

"This whole fucking relationship is based on lies," Ashtyn was growing red with anger.

"I love you."

"How the fuck do you expect me to believe that?"

"Ashtyn, you're my imprint."

She froze and furrowed her eyebrows. Everyone knew the legend of imprinted. Sort of a biological love contract. Destiny written in your genes. An unbreakable love. Something nothing could destroy.

"I wanted to tell you. But I couldn't. Sam wouldn't let me," Paul promised. He took a step closer to Ashtyn and placed both his hands on her hips. Looking down into her amber eyes he pulled her into a tight hug. "I love you. Ashtyn I was so fucking scared. I thought they were going to kill you. I wanted to rip their heads off. Filth."

Ashtyn hesitated before pressing her head against his chest. "I love you."

"When you guys are done being all mushy, I ordered pizza," Seth had reappeared and stuck his head in the living room. He had a ridiculous smirk on his face. So childish and innocent. As if the whole ordeal earlier had never happened. Or maybe it was just that the excitement of eating had masked all care over the incident.

Ashtyn pressed her lips against Paul's, choosing to ignore the younger boy. Paul pulled away for a second and glanced at Seth,"Pizza, Ashtyn, pizza."

Ashtyn sighed as if to pretend to be hurt. She waved them both off. "Save me some. I new to go change." Paul grinned and kissed her once more. "Oh go eat your damn pizza."


	5. Chapter 5--War

**Read and review this chapter please! And check out my roleplaying forums if you like to roleplay!**

* * *

**[Chapter** **5]**

"I can smell them," Paul scrunched his nose in displeasure. He tapped his foot against the ground; wishing the Cullen's would hurry so he could return to his imprint. She had stayed home with Emily, discussing wedding plans. It had been barely 10 minutes and he stilled missed her terribly. "They're close," saying what everyone else was already thinking. Some of the more cautious members of the pack were still in wolf form while the older ones stood proud in their human forms.

"Sam?" Carlisle Cullen stood on the other side of the treaty line. His family stood behind him, peering out and glaring daggers at the pack. Seth gave a faint growl but was quickly shut up by Sam's death look.

"Carlisle, thank you for meeting with us," Sam said respectfully. He was uncomfortable around the vampires, but he knew how to suck it up and be kind.

"Of course, we said it was urgent," Carlisle said with a nod of hello.

Sam cleared his throat and shifted his weight,"We had a run in yesterday. Three nomads."

"Why didn't you just kill them?" Rosalie snapped with annoyance. The wolves had pulled her away from a date night with Emmett and she wasn't very happy about it.

"They tried to kill my imprint," Paul snarled a response. Sam put out his hand and shook his head 'stop'

"They had powers, beyond our belief. One, the ability to cause immense amounts of pain with a single thought. The second could manipulate the air and lift people up," Sam explained.

"They said they knew you," Jacob interrupted Sam's explanation. "One was named Nikolai, the third didn't name himself, and the leader went by Casimir. He told us to alert you of his presence."

A sharp gasp came from Esme's lips and her hand raised to cover her lips with shook. Carlisle eye's widened with uneasiness and he nibbled on the inside of his cheek. "Casimir," he ran the word along his tongue and shook his head in disbelief.

"You know him," Paul said with a look of curiosity.

"He was the one who changed me. Made me who I am. I was dying and he saved me. I followed under him for a decade or so. We had a falling out, about my...vegetarianism. Called me a disgrace to our species. I haven't seen him in over a century," Carlisle replied with confusion.

"What could he want, Carlisle?" Esme whispered softly to her mate. He shook his head, unsure of the answer.

"It was a warning," Edward saiD, taking a step closer to his adopted father's side. "He could have killed your mate," paused and looked at Paul,"but instead he wanted to prove that he has the ability to Do so. He'll be back."

"Of course he will," Carlisle nodded,"He'll go after Ashtyn first. To show he's coming. Then he'll come after me and my family."

"Then we'll just destroy them," Paul snarled. He was brewing with anger over talk of Ashtyn being hurt.

"It's not that easy."

"Of course it is," Paul growled.

"Casimir Is strong. He's smart. He taught me everything I know. Nikolai, and the other one, Kristofer, are his servants. They're stronger than my family and I combined."

"We're here too. This is our fight," Sam corrected Carlisle.

"He'll crush you like bugs."

Seth bared his teeth and snarled at the blood sucker. "Seth!" Sam warned before turning his head back to Carlisle,"Then we'll get stronger. Combine our forces."

"We might stand a chance," Esme informed her mate. Carlisle hesitated before nodding.

"Maybe."

The pixie-cut Cullen gasped, her body tensing completely and eyes rolling back. Jasper put a hand on his mate's shoulder and everyone looked at her bizarre movement.

"Alice," Carlisle asked once her eyes rolled back,"what'd you see?"

"Casimir...was commanded Nikolai...and Kristofer...to make newborns. And use them...to kill all the imprints and our mates. He wants revenge Carlisle. I don't know what for. But he's angry. Very angry. He wants to hurt us where it hurts. And then some," she paused. Her topaz eyes glowing in the dark as she looked at the wolves,"He wants a war."

* * *

**Hey Guys, Mae here with the usually: read and review, check out my roleplay, and remember that all rights to the wonderful Stephanie Meyers 3**

**-Mae **


	6. Chapter 6--New Home

**A/N: I'm so sorry that this is sooooooo late! I've been so extremely busy and finally just had time to finish! I'll definitely be on here more though! Please Please R&R!**

**as always, I don't own any of the characters mentioned from Twilight.**

**-Chapter 6-**

"I'm so sorry Ashtyn."

"Stop, Paul." the human pleaded. Her eyes watched as he drove down the road in his truck. It had been decided that the Cullen's house would be the safest place for Ashtyn until the fight took place. "Just stop apologizing." There was a bit of annoyance in her tone.

"I wish you didn't have to stay with them. I just d-"

"Paul you need to stop apologizing," Ashtyn took the hand that wasn't wrapped around the steering wheel and interlocked her fingers with his. She looked at him, anber meeting dark brown. "I understand." The boy squeezed her hand and let his lips twist up.

Paul Lahote pulled up infront of the Cullen's house and let out a deep sigh. Sam and Jacob's trucks were already in the driveway. He got out and to the other side to help Ashtyn out. His imprint took his hand and strode with him to the front door. It was opened before he had a chance to knock.

"You must be Ashtyn!" A pixie-haired, topaz eyed girl pulled the door open with a curious smile. Ashtyn raised a careful brow but gave a half-hearted smile. "Welcome to our home."

"Alice, you're scaring our guests," a red-headed, topaz eyed man came up behind her and wrapped a secure arm around her waist. "Please do come in."

With a nod, the two stepped into the house and into the living room. Sam, Jacob, and the other back members were already there. Though they all stood behind the couch, keeping space from them and the Cullen's.

Alice and the redheaded male had moved next to Carlisle and a brown haired female. Three other topaz-eyed Cullens stood behind them. "Now that we're all here," Carlisle spoke and quickly pulled away the pack member's attention. "As I'm sure Sam has explained. It's been brought to our attention that a group of nomads have intentions of taking over this territory.

"My daughter, Alice," Carlisle gestured to the pixie haired girl. "saw a fight in the near future. Of course, we want everyone safe. And it was decided that our home will be much safe than the reserve. At least for the time being. We've furnished a bedroom for you and Paul."

"We'll take shifts watching the house and making sure everyone is safe," Sam spoke very Softly.

"What about the other imprints?" Ashtyn asked. Paul squeezed her hand but nodded in agreement with the question. A pained expression came on Sam face at the thought of anyone hurting his fiance.

"Emily and Claire took a mini-vacation," Sam stated. "And Kim is out of harm's way. Your father has been alert of the situation and has told your mother that you'll be absent."

"So welcome to our home," Alice cooed with a ridiculously large smile, given the circumstances. "I'm Alice and this is Jasper. You already know Esme and Carlisle." The vampire nodded towards the eldest Cullen's. Then she pointed to the three others, naming each one. "They're Edward, Rosie, and Emmett!"

"Rosalie," the blonde corrected. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she had an angry scowl looked on her face. Emmett, who was much larger, had one arm around her waist and had her pulled very close to him.

"Ashtyn," she introduced herself though it was obvious they already knew her name.

"Thank you...for your hospitality," Sam added once silence had fallen and uncomfortable glares were beginning to be exchanged.

"You would do the same for one of us," Carlisle said with a nod. Though the faces on some of the other pack members said that wasn't completely true. But no one dared to speak that fact. Sometimes, it's just better to pretend you're all on good terms than point out the obvious: that you aren't. "We've completely stocked the kitchen so you all are welcome to anything at any time. Every moment, someone will be hear with Ashtyn. At least one of us."

"We'll be switching off shifts Paul," Jacob said with a nod at the vampire's instructions.

"Switching off shifts to babysit me?" Ashtyn's tone wasn't insulted. It was actually nice to hear her sarcasm. It reminded everyone that she was okay and that everything would be okay.

Even a small chuckle came from Carlisle. Some of the wolves offered a half-hearted smile. But it was quite obvious to her No one was happy that this was going to be her new-home for the time being.


End file.
